cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
BT01-007_RRR.jpg Unit_ot04.jpg Unit_ot05.jpg Unit_ot19.jpg Crimson_Beast_Tamer_(Character_Unit).jpg Solitary_Knight,_Gancelot.jpg Yggdrasil_Maiden,_Elaine.jpg Doreen_the_Thruster_(Character_Unit).jpg Demon_Eater_(Character_Unit).jpg The Elves are a shared race of creatures found in the Dark Irregulars, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Narukami, Neo Nectar, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin Clans. Elves (elf) are races that appear in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. They are often a kind of sylvan faerie and spirit, who have unique magic and are long-lived or immortal. In most cases, they are similar to Humans. In modern fantasy, elves are often a wise and good race with lean and agile movements. Half-Elves are often subject to discrimination. In contemporary fantasy settings, dark elves are evil elves. Planet Cray also suggests that dark elves exist, sporting a good number of elf cards in the Dark Irregulars and Pale Moon clans. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. List of Elves Dark Irregulars Triggers *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) *Blitzritter (Critical) Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Fools Palm *Beautiful Harpuia *Bloody Calf *Doreen the Thruster *Killing Dollmaster Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave *Beast in Hand *Dark Soul Conductor *Gwynn the Ripper Grade 3 *Demon Eater Genesis Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish Gold Paladin Trigger *Elixir Liberator (Heal) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) Grade 1 *Blade Feather Valkyrie *Disciple of Pain *Guiding Falcony *Holy Mage, Bryderi *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan Grade 2 *Flash Edge Valkyrie *Holy Mage, Pwyll *Master of Pain *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin Grade 3 *Holy Mage, Manawydan *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Neo Nectar Trigger *Watering Elf (Stand) Grade 1 *Fruits Basket Elf *Lady of the Sunlight Forest *Gardener Elf Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun Oracle Think Tank Triggers *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) *Battle Sister, Muffin (Critical) *Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) *Sphere Magus (Heal) Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Muffin *Battle Sister, Waffle Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Candy *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Cocoa *Battle Sister, Cream *Battle Sister, Lemonade *Battle Sister, Maple *Battle Sister, Taffy *Battle Sister, Vanilla Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Caramel *Battle Sister, Cocotte *Battle Sister, Macaron *Battle Sister, Pudding *Battle Sister, Tarte Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie *Battle Sister, Fromage *Battle Sister, Gelee *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille *Battle Sister, Monaka *Battle Sister, Parfait *Battle Sister, Souffle Grade 4 *One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus Pale Moon Triggers *Amethyst Beast Tamer (Stand) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) *Tender Breeder (Heal) Grade 0 *Girl Who Crossed the Gap *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile Grade 1 *Jumping Glenn *Magical Partner *Obsidian Beast Tamer *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock *Turquoise Beast Tamer Grade 2 *Crimson Beast Tamer *Cycling Actor *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky *Fire Breeze, Carrie * Nightmare Doll Master, Brenda *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica *Sinhalite Beast Tamer Grade 3 *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer *Dusk Illusionist, Robert *Masked Magician, Harri *Miracle Pop, Eva *Mirage Sword, Judy *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Grade 4 *Dragon Masquerade, Harri *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Royal Paladin Triggers *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) *Impact Seeker, Modoron (Critical) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) Grade 0 *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany Grade 1 *Calling Jewel Knight, Christine *Lake Maiden, Lien *Rainbow Guardian *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien *Security Jewel Knight, Alwain *Soul Guiding Elf *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda *Conjurer of Mithril *Energy Seeker, Maddan *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie *Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro *Knight of Determination, Lamorak *Knight of Fragment *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen *Pure Wind Jewel Knight, Kymbelinus Grade 3 *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei *Solitary Knight, Gancelot *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille Shadow Paladin Trigger *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) *Taboo Mage, Cafar (Critical) *Witch of Black Cats, Milcra (Heal) *Witch of Black Doves, Goewin (Critical) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) Grade 0 *Witch of Banquets, Lir Grade 1 *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal *Malice Revenger, Dylan *Tempting Revenger, Finegas *Witch of Choices, Eriu *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana *Witch of Quests, Securna *Witch of Ruination, Scathach Grade 2 *Comet Witch, Serva *Inspection Witch, Deirdre *Moonlight Witch, Vaha *Skull Witch, Nemain *Wily Revenger, Mana *Witch of Attraction, Adora *Witch of Intelligence, Dehtail *Witch of Reality, Femme *Witch of Secret Books, Adra Grade 3 *Cultus Witch, Rias *Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom *Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn *Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna *Origin Mage, Ildona *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla *Witch of Comets, Manisa *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain Grade 4 *Witch Queen of Transfiguration, Sinclair Spike Brothers Grade 4 *Godly-speed, Flash Bruce Category:Elf Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Pale Moon Category:Gold Paladin Category:Neo Nectar Category:Genesis